havespellbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Ensemble Characters
There is a large cast of ensemble characters voiced by a wide variety of ensemble cast members. Are you one of the ensemble characters? I bet you are. Did you know you can write a little Wiki page about yourself or your character? You didn't? Yes you did. Click edit up there on the top right, highlight your name, click the little chain/link icon at the top of this window, and Click "Create." There you go, go crazy. Tell us about yourself. Pitch your ideas, your upcoming shows, your hobbies and interests. Put in a link to your Etsy site, or your Tweeter feed. Rant about the current administration, or the last one, or the next one. Propose your own new ensemble character. Hey, it worked out well for Mark Smith. Here are some of the most beloved Ensemble Characters: Philigren the Feared - Administrator of TAG (Episode 1-1, ) Voiced by the equally-feared Sean Curry Captain Randy Seesail - Leader of the Dearthwood Collective (Episode 1-1) Voiced by Vegas Lancaster Percy, of the Dire Squirrels - leader of the Dire Squirrel band that attacked McGinty's tavern in the framing story (Episode 1-2, 1-3, 4-2) voiced by Vegas Lancaster. Uncredited by name, he is later credited correctly in Episode 0-2) Mayor Digby - Mayor of Bel Dale (Episode 1-1) Voiced by Patrick Lavery Mayor of Beachhaven - (Episode 2-1) Same guy. Veena - a water nymph from Story Arc 2, romantically linked to Thoven (Episide 2-1) Voiced by the nautical Liz So. McGinty the Bartender - the tavern owner and barkeep at the Village tavern where Old Man Wisely spins his tales. Sean Curry provides the voice. (Episode 1-1) Percival, Gentleman Thief - wrongly-accused beer thief in the framing story (Episode 4-2) Voiced by Dave Breidenstine. Kai, the Monk - Temporary Party member in Story Arc 1. Voiced by Andrew Timmes (Episode 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4) Rolf the Paladin - Arrogant leader of the Armored Griffins, a rival adventuring group to Party 13. Voiced by Vin St. John (Episode 1-2) Lydia the Wizard - lover of pie, the beautiful technical wizard, member of the Armored Griffins. Varne is in love with her, as are most of the rest of Party 13. Lora hates the attention paid to her. Voiced by the magical Liz So. (Episode 1-2) Lilith - Secret Patron to Varne Stormleaf and creepy otherworldly being inhabiting a little girl's body. (Episode 5-2) Voiced by the very patient Bonnie MacDonald. Francois - member of Armored Griffins. He has a tremendous moustache. Voiced by Matt Uhrich. (Episode 1-2) Tavern Goer #3 - voiced at one point or other by almost everyone Kixaras the Summoner - member of Armored Griffins. Voiced by Lili Timmes. (Episode 1-3) Bob the Hunter - Member of the Armored Griffins. "The Yin to my Yang" says Thoven Battlebeard. Voiced by Dave Herman. Jennifer Strong - leader of The Saviors, previous adventuring party of Andar Patrone. Played by Jen Fischer. (Episode 0-1) Annabelle the Minotaur - former member of The Saviors adventuring party. Has single-handedly saved this plane of existence on six occasions. Voiced by Dave Herman. Mekar the Wizard - former member of The Saviors adventuring party. Played by Dave Breidenstine. (Episode 3-3). Inventor of the Fire Talk spell. Famous quote: "Magic is my Wife, Husband Father Mother, Son and Daughter" Tom, the Talking Fish (Episode 2-3) - voiced by the great Vegas Lancaster Dorgoth, son of Bolgord, the dragon (Episode 2-3) - voiced by either Dan Keyser or Benedict Cumberbatch. (Wikipedia entries can be edited by anyone, people. Let's make this happen!) Tacomin Gemmin' - Goblin porter/driver of the airship Jester's Paradise (Episode 4-1). Played by Mark Smith. Interestingly, the first Ensemble Character to have an extensive written back story that is incongruently out of place when compared to the centrality of the character to the plot. This can only indicate one of three things: 1. that there is a more central and compelling story arc to come featuring Tacomin Gemmin' in a starring role, 2. that Mark Smith is so dedicated a voice performer that he was unwilling to tarnish the reputation of neither the show nor his own unbesmirched reputation with anything less than a fully immersive interpretation of his 3 lines, or 3. that someone had waaaaaay too much time on his or her hands one afternoon. (Ed. note -- it's likely a combination of 1 and 2. Definitely not 3.) Allora (Episode 3-3) - also known as “The Enlightened One”, “Holy Avenger”, and “The Big A” - is a god, obviously. Most of the time She's fairly busy with God-Things but occasionally She deigns to lend a Holy Hand to a faithful servant. Mostly because She likes to watch ghost-humans muck about while trying to communicate with their friends. Voiced by Caroline Collins Mevans Nirin (Episodes 4-2, 4-3) - a skilled Gnomes and Bones player. She never cheats. She doesn't need to cheat! Who told you she cheats??? Voiced by Caroline Collins Duchess Darcelia Ross - focus of Story Arc 4 (Episode 4-2). Voiced by the majestic Bonnie MacDonald. Dirtpie McGee - guy in Episode 4-2. Possibly voiced by Vegas Lancaster, or perhaps Gabby Hayes. Anthony - this guy who did not have something better to do that night all those friends of Rudy's came over. Aurox the Lich - Recurring Big Bad Evil Guy for Season 1. Or is he? Voiced by the ecumenical Vegas Lancaster. Melba, the Mushroom Person - Ingesto-masochistic fungal entity from Episode 6-2. Voiced by the phytomycotal Vegas Lancaster. Harpy #1 - enticing patrons aboard the Jester's Paradise airship (Episode 4-2). Voiced by Lili Timmes. Harpy #2 - casting shade on the procreation habits of Harpies (Episode 4-2) Voiced by the harpish Vegas Lancaster. See also the list of Main Characters. Category:Character